The City Under Despotism
The City Under Despotism is the fifth mission from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. Mission Briefing Enter the city of Rebels! This city is heavily guarded by the Rebel Army to make sure the Regular Army does not reach the Straits of Traven. Mission walkthrough When the mission starts, a woman will run from the first house and she's followed by a soldier. Kill the soldier but the lady cannot be killed. Once the first soldier is killed, continue shooting at the house. The doors and the windows can be shattered. However, shoot at the attic first and a hostage will drop down. Grab the item and move on to the next house. At the second house, shoot at the first window and a cat worth 100 points will drop. Next, kill the soldiers with the bazooka and the shield and blast the house to hell. Once this is done, a hostage will appear. Rescue him and grab the reward. Continue to the right and shoot the car to increase your score. Note that all the vehicles can be used as jumping platforms here. So, if you need to jump really high, you can just use them. You may afterwards destroy them, when you don't need them anymore. Shoot the first tree you see several times and 2 hostages will drop down. Each one will leave a coin. In the third house, the middle window releases a Rocket Launcher. Again, destroy the whole house so that all the soldiers hiding in it will die. Continue to the right and of course, the house and the car can be destroyed. Next, you'll see a shelter and a hostage above. Shoot the shelter so no one can come out of it and surprise you, then free the poor hostage. The next house leaves three items when it's destroyed. Thus, don't shoot at the car yet. Instead, destroy the house and you will then be able to jump on the car to grab the items. You can then shoot the car, killing any soldier near it at the same time. Also, shoot at the tree a few times and 2 hostages will drop down. As you move forward, you'll shout in glee as you see the Metal Slug on a ledge. But you must first kill the green tank below it, a few grenades will do. Jump into Metal Slug and grab the additional bombs while you're at it. Kill the annoying soldiers who shamelessly jump onto the slug. Rescue the dangling hostage and destroy the shelter. The hostage will give you more bombs. Note that you'll need to catch the hostage since he goes to the left once he is freed. The next big complex cannot be destroyed, no need to try. There is a hostage who leaves a medal between the cars. Note that, with the Metal Slug, you can run over the cars and crush them. Move right and kill all the soldiers that appear. When you see an old woman holding a cat, Flying Taras will fly in and drop missiles on you. Concentrate on avoiding or destroying the first ones. Then, quickly destroy the planes as they show up again. Kill the soldiers as you go to the right and destroy the shelter. Here, an R-Shobu will show up and you'll have to destroy it too. The copter, combined with all the soldiers around you, is tough to take out. Be careful! Next, throw a few grenades in the truck and the soldiers will be killed. Shoot at the soldiers above you since they will try to use heavy artillery against you. Then, shoot the wall and you'll be able to move on. Kill all the soldiers as you progress and jump into Metal Slug. Just as you did previously, take out the soldiers. However, an enemy tank will also show up from the left and you need to deal with that too. When it's finally destroyed, bomb away the wall and continue to the right. Rescue the hostage directly after the wall. The hostage will quickly walk to the right (he drops down due to a gap), so be quick to catch him and grab the reward. Watch out for the soldiers on motorcycles while you're here, they can get very annoying. Further on, is another hostage who rewards you with a Heavy Machine Gun. As you free him, you'll notice a lot of dogs and animals run from right to left. Now, this doesn't mean anything good but you have no choice but to go forward. Shortly afterwards, you will see missiles above. Continue to the right and the boss theme will play. Ready? Category:Missions